


Ten rodzaj władzy

by Hiorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, WL2k15, głównie o Pansy, kobieta u władzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka słów o Pansy Parkinson. O inteligentnej i dumnej kobiecie. Nie do końca kanonicznie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten rodzaj władzy

Tytuł: Ten rodzaj władzy  
Autor: Hiorin  
Beta: brak  
Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: +15 (dla bezpieczeństwa, choć myślę, że +12 też by przeszło)  
Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.Rowling, a ja nie czerpię z opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

 

Pansy naprawdę nie miała problemu z tym, żeby jeszcze w Hogwarcie rozkładać nogi przed Draco. Nie bardzo obchodziło ją też wtedy to, co myślą o niej inne dziewczyny. W żadnym wypadku nie uważała się za puszczalską, co niejednokrotnie jej zarzucano. Lubiła seks i lubiła Dracona, a połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowała. I nie widziała potrzeby w ukrywaniu tego. Za murami zamku toczyła się wojna, w środku zresztą wcale nie było lepiej. I był taki czas, że marzyła o powrocie Pottera - który za sprawą swojego szczęścia, bo było z pewnością większe, niż marne umiejętności - przywróci wszystko do normalności. Do stanu sprzed zabicia Dumbledore’a.  
To był czas, kiedy Ślizgoni podzielili się na dwa obozy. Oczywiście nikt oficjalnie nie popierał Ruchu Oporu, ale część z nich, zamiast z radością korzystać z niemal śmierciożerczych przywilejów, w swoich poglądach stała się raczej umiarkowana. Co znaczyło, że nie rzucali klątwami na lewo i prawo, nie straszyli Cruciatusami i nie donosili Carrowom. I ona należała właśnie do tych umiarkowanych, do których dołączył też Malfoy, odepchnięty od władzy w ich Domu po tym, jak okazało się, że jednak nie miał jaj koniecznych do zabicia dyrektora. Oboje zresztą szybko się zorientowali, że tak jest o wiele lepiej, bezpieczniej. I, że dzięki temu kiedyś, kiedy już ta podobno lepsza, Jasna Strona, wygra wojnę, będą mogli odeprzeć zarzuty, które na pewno zostaną im postawione.  
Tak więc seks z Draco był dobry. Przynosił obojgu korzyści, koił nerwy i pozwalał się odciąć od tego całego gówna, które nieustannie próbowało przeniknąć do ich życia. I Pansy, kiedy odkryła ile przyjemności może mieć z Malfoyem, przestała szukać kogokolwiek innego. To był monogamiczny, niemal stały związek, który trwał nieprzerwanie przez połowę szóstego i cały siódmy rok ich nauki. Było jasne, że poza murami zamku nigdy nie będą razem, a jednak w tamtym czasie potrzebowali siebie nawzajem.  
Teraz, dziesięć lat po wojnie, Draco miał żonę i dziecko w drodze, a ona była prezesem i naczelną Czarownicy. Wszystko się zmieniło, choć jedno nadal pozostawało niezmienne. Seks z Draco wciąż był dobry, mimo że raczej sporadyczny. Pojęcia nie miała, czy Astoria o niej wie i przymyka na to oko, jak niejednokrotnie robiła Narcyza, kiedy chodziło o Lucjusza, czy może jej mąż jest na tyle dyskretny, żeby nie przysparzać kobiecie dodatkowych zmartwień. Szczególnie teraz.  
Kiedy Potter pokonał Voldemorta, odbyła się masa cholernych procesów, w których skazano praktycznie wszystkich śmierciożerców. A przynajmniej tych, którzy przeżyli. Jej rodzicom się nie udało, ale tak naprawdę nie uważała tego za coś złego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wiedziała, że lepsza była śmierć, niż upodlenie Rodu na oczach całego magicznego społeczeństwa. Co prawda teraz, z perspektywy czasu, uznawała całą tę nagonkę na mugolaków i szaleństwo na punkcie czystej krwi za idiotyzm, co jednak wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że nie chciałaby odwiedzać matki w więzieniu. Jakimkolwiek, bo choć Azkaban został zamknięty, a Ministerstwo Magii przestało korzystać z dementorów jako strażników, to na jego miejsce powstało kilka innych placówek, które wcale nie cieszyły się lepszą sławą. Więzienie to więzienie, ludzie mieli tam odbywać kary, a nie czerpać garściami z obywatelskich swobód.  
W ramach zadośćuczynienia musiała oddać prawie dziewięćdziesiąt procent swojego majątku. W ściąganiu należności Wizengamot był nieugięty i nawet jeżeli dzieciom śmierciożerców nie były stawiane bezpośrednie zarzuty, to mimo wszystko grzechy ich rodziców musiały zostać odkupione. Pansy nie była zachwycona wyrokiem, ale też niczego innego się nie spodziewała. Nie brała czynnego udziału w walkach, nie stanęła po żadnej ze stron, kiedy Potter jednak przyszedł do Hogwartu i zorganizował totalną rewolucję. Próbowała namówić do tego samego Draco, ale on za bardzo bał się o matkę, żeby ten ostatni raz nie spróbować przypodobać się Czarnemu Panu. Nazwała go wtedy idiotą i pozwoliła mu zrobić najgłupszą rzecz na świecie. Potter wykazał się jednak swoją gryfońską lojalnością, choć ona nazwałaby to raczej zwykłą tępotą, i sam stanął w obronie Malfoya, kiedy zamierzano go skazać, udowadniając tym, że cały jego Ród jest przesiąknięty złem. Opowiedział się zresztą także po stronie Narcyzy, tłumacząc sędziom Wizengamotu, że bez pomocy tej dwójki nie przeżyłby na tyle długo, aby pokonać Voldemorta. Cała sprawa była co prawda utajniona, ale ona znała szczegóły z pierwszej ręki.  
Pieniądze, które jej zostały, wystarczyłyby prawdopodobnie na godne życie dla kilku rodzin, ale nie było co się oszukiwać; i ona, i Draco byli przyzwyczajeni do bogactwa i przepychu, które towarzyszyły im od dzieciństwa. Wiedziała, że musi sama postarać się o swoją lepszą przyszłość, ale nie uważała, żeby było to coś złego. Może i postrzegano ją jako głupią i próżną Ślizgonkę, która swoją pozycję zbuduje na fortunie kogoś innego i to zapewne tylko przez łóżko, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że rzeczywiście taka była. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że posiada wady, ale nauczyła się też, iż wszystko można przekuć na swoją korzyść. Była młoda i przebojowa, miała figurę i całkiem niezłą buźkę, bo w końcu jej nastoletnie niedoskonałości zniknęły, zastąpione bardziej wyrazistymi, kobiecymi rysami. Posiadała niezwykłą siłę przebicia i wiedziała, że w przypadku wielu stanowisk mogłaby śmiało konkurować z mężczyznami, nawet tymi bardzo potężnymi. Nie widziała jednak sensu w marnowaniu energii na coś, co niekoniecznie przyniesie jej oczekiwane profity.  
_Czarownicę_ przejęła kilka lat po wojnie, przygotowując się wcześniej rzetelnie do roli, którą wiedziała, że przyjdzie jej pełnić. Posunęła się nawet do tego, żeby skończyć kilka mugolskich kursów dotyczących zarządzania, bo w czarodziejskim świecie nie było takowych, a ona musiała być najlepsza. Zapewne powinna, jak porządna, czystokrwista dziedziczka, oddać tę sprawę w ręce goblinów, ale to nie miało sensu. Nie po to planowała zostać prezesem najbardziej poczytnego w Magicznej Anglii magazynu, żeby jej jedynym zadaniem było zatrudnianie i zwalnianie ludzi. Zarządzanie okazało się zresztą fascynującą sprawą, w której raczej nie miała sobie równych, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że czarodziei ta dziedzina nie interesowała. A przynajmniej zrozumienie jej i rzetelne przyswojenie. Tylko sobie zawdzięczała to, że w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat pismo podwoiło nakład, a od dwóch lat było wydawane także we Francji. Rok temu zaczęła też prowadzić z gringockimi goblinami negocjacje w sprawie przejęcia od nich akcji innej gazety. Miała plany wprowadzenia jej na mugolski rynek i była przekonana, że da sobie z tym radę. Już teraz dostrzegała mankamenty, które nie pozwalały pokoleniu jej rodziców, ślepo zapatrzonych w Voldemorta, rozwijać się w taki sposób, w jaki by mogli.  
Draco na początku śmiał się z jej dążenia do perfekcji wszelkimi sposobami. Mimo, że w Hogwarcie dogadywali się nie tylko w łóżku, teraz jednak zbyt wiele ich różniło. On pracował w Ministerstwie, i nawet jeżeli był cenionym ekspertem, niektórzy wciąż kojarzyli jego nazwisko z tym wszystkim, co wiązało się z wojną. Co prawda wyważona relacja z Potterem, krótkie rozmowy na korytarzach a z czasem nawet jakieś wspólne lancze, dawały innym do zrozumienia, że ten cały bajzel jest naprawdę daleko od Malfoya, ale ona chciała czegoś więcej. Szepty i plotki za swoimi plecami mogła przyjąć tylko wtedy, jeśli dotyczyłyby jej samej, a nie wyborów, których dokonywali jej rodzice. Poza tym świetnie czuła się w miejscu, w którym właśnie była.  
Jej biuro było na wskroś nowoczesne i to nie w tym czarodziejskim znaczeniu. Wręcz przeciwnie, na wykładach godzinami wpajali im jak ważna jest wygoda i organizacja pracy. Posiadanie wszystkiego w zasięgu ręki, przejrzystość akt i wszelkich innych dokumentów. Jak ważny jest wyważony wystrój, pozwalający się skupić, nie przytłaczający, ale stwarzający odpowiedni klimat do rozmów z kontrahentami. Słuchała tego, uważając, że to bzdury, ale kiedy podczas jednych z zajęć zaprowadzili ich do pięciu randomowych pomieszczeń, bez problemu zrozumiała o co chodzi.  
Jej gabinet, z podłogą w kształcie nie przesadnie długiego prostokąta, znajdował się w centralnym punkcie budynku. Całą południową ścianę stanowiły okna, wyposażone w śnieżnobiałe, sięgające samej podłogi wertikale. Zdarzało się, że i tak musiała korzystać z zaklęć przeciwsłonecznych, ale efekt, jaki wywoływało zobaczenie panoramy, która ukazywała się jej klientom po przekroczeniu progu tego pomieszczenia, wart był takich małych niedogodności. Podłoga wyłożona była drewnem przypominającym brzozę, a jednak specjalnie wzmocnionym i przystosowanym do warunków, w których zostało ułożone. Kilka odsłoniętych regałów, na których umieszczone były archiwalne numery Czarownicy, także te zagraniczne, stały po prawej stronie od drzwi wejściowych. Trzy półki jednego z nich Pansy przeznaczyła na mugolską prasę kobiecą, starając się jak najlepiej poznać tamten rynek, zanim w ogóle zacznie swoją ekspansję. W rogu pomieszczenia stała komoda, w której wszystkie istotne dokumenty były zamknięte, będąc jednocześnie na tyle blisko, aby w razie konieczności nie wzywać na pomoc księgowego, który co prawda miał jej pełne zaufanie, ale czasami odstraszał jej kontrahentki. Biurko było czarne, dość spore, jednak nie na tyle, aby siedząc z kimś po jego drugiej stronie, można było odczuć dyskomfort. Kobieta zresztą używała go wyłącznie do rozmów z pracownikami, wiedząc, że są chwile, kiedy musi wyraźnie zaznaczyć pozycję swoją i ich. Do rozmów z potencjalnymi reklamodawcami, klientami czy współwłaścicielami firmy używała eleganckiego, prostego stolika kawowego, którego blat stanowiło prawie trzycentymetrowe, palone szkło umieszczone na idealnie wyprofilowanym, metalowym słupku. Dookoła stały trzy skórzane fotele do kompletu, a nieco dalej mały barek, z którego czasami zdarzało jej się korzystać. Wszystko ustawione było po lewej stronie, praktycznie przy samych oknach, pozwalając cieszyć się widokiem, przywiązując mniejszą wagę do celów, jakie postawiono sobie składając Pansy wizytę.  
Kobieta była dumna z wyglądu tego pomieszczenia niemal tak samo, jak z pozycji, którą udało jej się osiągnąć tylko dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wiele czarownic patrzy na nią krzywo, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że sobie poradziła. Skazywana była na porażkę, od kiedy odebrano jej majątek i chyba tylko Draco wierzył, że osiągnie swoje cele. Możliwe, że wyłącznie dlatego, iż był jej przyjacielem, a może po prostu był on jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o niej wszystko; znając nie tylko jej motywację, ale będąc świadomym dumy, którą w sobie nosiła, a która nie miała nic wspólnego z nazwiskiem i czystokrwistą linią Rodu.  
Usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, poprawiając jednocześnie swoją czarną, ołówkową spódnicę i zapinając dwa ostatnie guziki czerwonej, idealnie opinającej jej ciało, koszuli.  
— Proszę — powiedziała spokojnie, machnięciem różdżki otwierając drzwi i obserwując wchodzącego do jej biura mężczyznę.  
— Dzień dobry, Pansy — przywitał się od progu, zdejmując jednocześnie wierzchnią szatę, bardziej przypominającą mugolski, lekki płaszcz niż wytwór czarodziei, ale nie zamierzała tego teraz komentować.  
— Witaj, Draco — wymruczała.  
Wstała zza swojego biurka, nie spuszczając Malfoya z oczu, lustrując jego sylwetkę i zastanawiając się, czy musiał załatwić jakiś interes w mugolskim Londynie, czy po prostu zmienił dostawcę garderoby. Wyglądał idealnie, jak zawsze. Szare spodnie układały się miękko na jego nogach, czarna, dopasowana koszula musiała kosztować majątek, a marynarka nie wyglądałaby lepiej nawet na zawodowym modelu.  
Zrobiła kilka kroków, podchodząc do mężczyzny i całując go w policzek na powitanie, nie spodziewając się nawet, że tym razem zrobi to samo. Nigdy nie robił, uważając to za zbyt niehigieniczne, co niejednokrotnie wyśmiewała. Uprawiali seks, na Merlina, jakim cudem mały buziak mógł być przez kogokolwiek uznawany za coś brudnego?  
— Jak Astoria? — zapytała z wyraźnie słyszalną ciekawością, wracając do biurka, ledwo się na nim opierając, z nogą założoną na nogę i ze splecionymi kostkami. Cieliste pończochy jeszcze dodawały smukłości jej łydkom, tak samo jak czerwone, odkrywające palec szpilki.  
Draco patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę, podziwiając to, jak zmieniła się przez te wszystkie lata od kiedy się znali. Jaki sukces udało jej się osiągnąć nie tylko przez bycie pewną siebie suką, ale przede wszystkim dzięki determinacji i chęci udowodnienia wszystkim wokół i sobie samej, że jest warta więcej niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał.  
— Wyglądasz niesamowicie — powiedział szczerze, podziwiając jej seksowną figurę, wypielęgnowane dłonie i ciało o proporcjonalnych kształtach, nawet jeśli nie idealne, to na pewno stworzone do podziwiania. — Astoria ma się dobrze, tak samo mały Scorpius — dodał dumny, podchodząc do niej bliżej, zamykając zaklęciem drzwi i nakładając na nie hasło, które kiedyś mu podała.  
— Ach, dziedzic — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, poruszając lekko pod wpływem jego taksującego spojrzenia, czekając aż pokona te kilka kroków i w końcu do niej przylgnie, pocałuje.  
Malfoy zatrzymał się zaledwie centymetry od jej ciała, przysuwając twarz do jej smukłej szyi, zachwycając się delikatnością skóry i zapachem perfum, które tylko podkreślały jej silny instynkt władzy. Dłońmi przesunął od kolan po uda, zaczepiając koronkowe zdobienia pończoch i wykrzywiając usta w bezczelnym, pełnym aprobaty uśmiechu.  
— Na kolana — szepnął władczo do jej ucha, chwytając ją silnie za biodra, wiedząc, że siniaki pojawią się na nich zanim jeszcze skończą dzisiejszą zabawę. Pansy bez słowa zsunęła się z biurka, kiedy tylko ręce Draco zniknęły z jej ciała. — Uwielbiam mieć nad tobą ten rodzaj władzy — dodał, patrząc na nią rozognionym, pełnym nieokreślonych do końca uczuć wzrokiem. — Bezpieczne słowo? — zapytał jeszcze, rozbierając ją jednym machnięciem różdżki, zostawiając jedynie bieliznę i pończochy. Były cudowne.  
— Zapominasz, Draco… — zaczęła spokojnie, przerywając na chwilę, kiedy jej nagle pozbawione ubrań ciało, owiało chłodne powietrze. — Zapominasz, że władzę ma ten, kto jest uległy — wymruczała, patrząc na niego z oczekiwaniem, nie chcąc dłużej czekać na to, co na dzisiaj zaplanował. — Hogwart — dodała jeszcze, odpowiadając na ostatnie pytanie, podśmiewając z nieco zaskoczonej miny mężczyzny.  
— Masz rację — odpowiedział po chwili, machając po raz kolejny różdżką, umieszczając na jej szyi szeroką, skórzaną obrożę.  
O tak, seks z Draco był dobry.


End file.
